<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Long Day by Crystal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151587">A Long Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal'>Crystal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a long work day for Kenny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenny Omega/Adam Page</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Long Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           Kenny sat on the bed scrolling through his phone. It was a couple hours before he had to get to the tapings, so he and Adam were chilling in their hotel room. Kenny glanced over at Adam on the sofa; he was clearly engrossed in reading something on his phone. Kenny smiled to himself; he loved how Adam liked to keep connected to the world. He selfishly stared for a little while. He looked so cute sitting there in his glasses his hair up in his usual bun. He should have been used to it by now, but it was just so damned cute.  His eyes wandered a bit, Adam always looked so good in a tank top and for once he was actually in a pair of shorts. One would think he lived in those jeans since it was rare you ever seen him in anything else. Kenny glanced at the time wondering if they had a little free time yet. He always had to get there earlier than Adam so he and the Bucks could go over any last minute details for the show.</p><p>            Kenny laid his phone on the bed and got up padding over to Adam. He stood in front of him for a second before Adam looked up.</p><p>            “What?”</p><p>            Kenny snatched his phone and set it on the table making Adam arched an eyebrow.</p><p>            “What are you up to Kenneth?”</p><p>            “Maybe I want a little attention before we have to go to work.”</p><p>            “Is attention your new word for sex?” Adam laughed softly.</p><p>            “Hey we don’t always fuck you know.” Kenny straddled Adam’s legs making himself comfortable in Adam’s lap. “Besides you know I can’t resist you sitting here all cute in your glasses.”</p><p>            “You’ve mentioned it several times before.” Adam’s lips curled in a small smile.</p><p>            “Maybe I have,” Kenny reached up pulling Adam’s hair free, “Although this is my favorite look.” He tossed the hair tie aside and ran his fingers through Adam’s hair.</p><p>            Adam sighed softly as Kenny’s hand brushed through his hair again. Kenny dipped his head taking Adam’s lips. Adam moaned softly, his hands resting on Kenny’s hips. Kenny’s kiss was usually kind of forceful but this one wasn’t, he was taking his time to enjoy it. He pulled away for a second to catch Adam’s eyes before taking his lips again. Adam couldn’t remember the last time they just made out like this. Sure some of their session may have started this way but it never lasted long. He slid his hands up Kenny’s sides; Adam loved the feel of Kenny in his lap. It was a completely different feel than having a woman there, but he enjoyed it just as much, or even more. He slid a hand up into Kenny’s hair to pull him away for a second. Kenny’s eyes were slightly dark, his lips swollen from their kissing. He looked beautiful like that, it was slightly similar to after they had sex.</p><p>            “What?” Kenny’s voice was a bit husky.</p><p>            “You’re beautiful.”  Adam replied making that cute little blush creep into Kenny’s cheeks. “Can’t believe you still blush when I say that after all we’ve done.” Adam laughed softly.</p><p>            Kenny slid his fingers through Adam’s hair, “I guess no matter how many times I hear it, I am still that shy, slightly awkward guy inside.”</p><p>            “Well get used to it, I’m not gonna stop saying it any time soon.”</p><p>            Kenny smiled then, “You know I love you right?”</p><p>            “How could you not?” Adam wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>            Kenny giggled and yanked Adam’s hair a bit.</p><p>            “Now, now Kenneth, don’t get too riled up, we have to get to work in a little bit.”</p><p>            “Hey I’m your boss remember, stop trying to take charge.”</p><p>            Adam pulled Kenny closer, his breath hot against Kenny’s ear, “You don’t seem to mind it in bed.”</p><p>            Before Kenny could retort, Adam’s lips were on his neck sucking a nipping his way down to Kenny’s shoulder. Kenny moaned, shifting slightly in Adam’s lap. Adam was being a bastard now; he knew exactly what he was doing lingering at Kenny’s neck. It never failed to drive Kenny crazy. He had no choice but to give it back. He moaned a little louder letting Adam’s name pass his lips as he rocked softly in Adam’s lap. Not before long he could feel Adam getting hard beneath him. Adam broke the session this time, panting softly.</p><p>            “You’re not being fair. You know we don’t have time right now.”</p><p>            “Me?” Kenny arched an eyebrow, “You started it going at my neck, and you know what that does to me.”</p><p>            “I do.” Adam’s hand drifted down to ghost over Kenny’s slightly hard cock through the soft shorts. Kenny arched slightly into the soft touch.</p><p>            “Mm perhaps we should stop, I have to go soon.” Kenny groaned softly at the thought.</p><p>            Adam pouted in the most adorable way, and Kenny couldn’t help but attacked those beautiful lips again. He pulled away again, trying to catch his breath. He pressed his forehead against Adam’s.</p><p>            “Later.”</p><p>            “Yeah…. Later.” Adam replied reluctantly.</p><p>            Kenny sighed as he slipped off Adam’s lap. Some days he hated signing on for the extra responsibility of being an EVP. Especially now, when all he wanted to do was sit in Adam’s lap for a couple of hours.</p><p>            “Hey.” Adam’s voice made Kenny’s head turn. “We need to get back to doing that more often. I’m good with making out sometimes; we don’t always have to fuck.”</p><p>            Kenny smiled, “Yeah I know, but we’re both bastards trying to get each other to cave in.”</p><p>            Adam laughed, “You ain’t lyin’. You better get ready for work, oh wait you already are. Are you allergic to shirts or something?”</p><p>            Kenny laughed sitting down to put his shoes on, “No, it’s just so hot down here.”</p><p>            “But you walked around like that even in the winter time in an arena.”</p><p>             Kenny shot Adam a middle finger.</p><p>            “You said later.” Adam replied to the gesture.</p><p>            “Shut up.” Kenny laughed getting up to grab his bag.</p><p>            Adam slid off the couch and came up behind Kenny, sliding his arms around his waist. He deliberately kissed his neck again.</p><p>            “Adam…” Kenny tried his hardest to sound stern, it wasn’t working. “I gotta go.” He said as his head fell to the side, giving Adam more access.</p><p>            “MmmHmm.” Adam moaned against his neck.</p><p>            “Seriously. We’ve got a long day today.”</p><p>            “I know, I know.” Adam sighed pulling away.</p><p>            “See you in a little while.” Kenny looked over his shoulder with a smile.</p><p>            “Yeah.” Adam replied before giving Kenny’s ass a hard spank.</p><p>            “Mmm, you’re being evil today.”</p><p>            “Remember Omega you started it.”</p><p>            “I know.” Kenny replied reaching for the door. “See you in a bit.”</p><p>            “Uh huh.” Adam replied as Kenny walked out the door.</p><p>            Dynamite day was always busy, between the show itself, filming BTE bits &amp; dark matches. Then there was planning for the next day tapings so everybody didn’t have to come in again so quickly. Besides their match, Kenny and Adam only crossed paths a handful of times during the night. Adam popped his head in the door where Kenny and the Bucks were going over some final things for the day.</p><p>            “Hey babe, I’m going back to the hotel.”</p><p>            “Alright, see ya later.” Kenny replied and went back to the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*                                             </p><p>           </p><p>           Kenny let out a sigh, it seemed like it took forever to get back to Adam today. There was so much going on and all the planning for the next week or two. He slid his key in and opened the door. The room was dark except for the small dim light on next to the bed. He figured Adam had already gone to sleep. He stopped to slip his shoes off while his eyes adjusted to the light. He looked up towards the window and caught a silhouette. Adam clearly had not gone to sleep. When Kenny’s eyes focused, his bag dropped from his hand.</p><p>            Adam was sitting naked in the large chair near the table. Adam’s head fell back with a soft moan as his hand moved as slow as he could manage on his clearly hard cock. In the dim light Kenny caught Adam’s hand coming up to tug at his nipple. The moan, a bit louder this time, Kenny couldn’t even form words as he stood frozen for a minute. Kenny's own cock wasted no time in coming to life at the stunning visual. Adam’s head titled to the side, catching Kenny’s eyes. That was all it took to make Kenny move.</p><p>            Kenny walked over and dropped to his knees between Adam’s legs. Without warning he pulled Adam forward on the chair, leaving Adam open to his hungry eyes. He dipped his head dragging his tongue over Adam’s hole.</p><p>            “Fuck.” The word was drawn out to match the long rasp of Kenny’s tongue.</p><p>            Kenny growled softly as he licked greedily at Adam. Adam actually had to stop stroking to focus on Kenny lapping at him so hungrily. He gripped the chair when Kenny plunged his tongue in and out.</p><p>            “Jesus.” It was the only word Adam could muster.</p><p>            Still licking at Adam, Kenny blindly reached back to the lube he had spied on the table when he came over. He pulled back just long enough to pour some on to his fingers. He slid a finger inside surprised to find how open Adam already was.</p><p>            “Damn, so ready for me.” Kenny groaned.</p><p>            “I didn’t want to wait.”</p><p>            The images of Adam fingering himself while he waited flashed into Kenny’s mind making his already hard cock throb against his soft shorts. Kenny straightened up and slid his shorts down to free himself. He slid his slick hand quickly over his cock, coating it. Kenny positioned himself closer, bringing Adam’s legs up feet resting on his shoulders. With Adam so ready he easily slid in pushing himself completely inside making Adam’s grip tighten on the arms of the chair. Kenny wasted no time with long, sure thrusts, pulling almost completely out before pushing back in again.</p><p>            “So good baby, fuck.” Adam moaned as Kenny sped up.</p><p>            Kenny’s reached around Adam’s leg, hand came up wrapping around Adam’s cock; he started to stroke, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. Kenny changed his angle slightly pushing against Adam’s spot making Kenny’s name fall from his lips.</p><p>            “I’m gonna shoot.” Adam managed in between moans.</p><p>            “Do it Adam.” Kenny moaned, close to the edge himself.</p><p>            Kenny’s grip tightened on Adam’s cock, his fast strokes forcing Adam over the edge. He came hard, spurting onto his stomach. Watching Adam, took Kenny over the edge, he spilled deep into Adam with a groan. Panting, Kenny brought his come covered hand to his lips staring into Adam’s eyes as he licked it off.  Adam shuddered as he watched Kenny clean his hand, moaning with every lick. Panting, their eyes met again.</p><p>            “I fucking love you Kenny.”</p><p>            Kenny’s laugh was husky, sexy even. “I know.”</p><p>            Kenny slid out slowly, letting Adam’s legs fall from his shoulders. He got to his feet, slightly unsteady; he made his way to the bathroom. He cleaned up and brought a rag back to Adam.</p><p>            “Thanks.” Adam sat up, cleaning himself up. “Jesus Kenny, I was not expecting that.”</p><p>            “What?”</p><p>            “I thought you’d jump straight to fucking me, not rimming.”</p><p>            “Honestly it was the first thing that came to mind. You just looked so fucking good like that. I wanted to add to your pleasure. Besides, you know I love doing that anyways. I do appreciate how you were ready for me.”</p><p>            “After we left things this morning I’ve been wanting you all day. I thought after the long day you had it would be nice to just, you know, go at it.” Adam said with a small chuckle.</p><p>            “Aw that’s honestly really sweet. Seems funny to think of it that way I suppose, but I do.” Kenny offered a hand to help Adam up.</p><p>            Adam stood up, and pulled Kenny against him, giving him a lingering kiss. Adam pulled away, pushing the curls from Kenny’s eye. “You look tired babe. We should get some sleep.”</p><p>            “Yeah. I am tired.”</p><p>            “Come on old man, let’s go to bed.”</p><p>            “If I wasn’t so tired I’d spank you for that.” Kenny teased as he climbed into bed.</p><p>            “Oh, sorry Daddy.” Adam teased back.</p><p>            “Get your ass into bed Cowboy.”</p><p>            Adam laughed sliding into bed next to Kenny.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>